What He Lost
by Satan's Baby
Summary: Derek realizes what he has lost but can he get them back before it is to late? REPOSTED N REVISED
1. Lost

_**A/N: Hey Guys, I have reworked this fic and reposting it and the final chapter will be post later today and I just wanna say thank you to all my fans and I look forward to ur reviews. **_

_**K**_

_**

* * *

**_**What He Lost**

**What he lost was the chance to make love to her again, to kiss her, to tease her lips and body, but most of all, to be with her.**

**What he lost was the chance to father her child, for her belly to round with his seed inside of her and to watch it grow.**

**She had ruined him for all other women. He missed the way the sun hit her hair in the mornings.**

**Then one rainy morning she was on his doorstep crying and soaked to the bone. He takes her in and gives her food and clothes as well as putting her to bed but before he leaves the room Derek hears the words that he longs to hear her say.**

"**Derek, I love you."**

"**I still love you to Addison." He turned to walk away. **

"**This baby is yours Derek."**

**The Next Morning**

**Derek stood out on his balcony of on his newly built home watching the sunrise. He was still reeling from the news that Addison's baby is his that his unborn son is growing inside of the love of his life. This was the second chance that he and his mother had talked about yesterday morning and now that conversation seemed like a lifetime ago. His mother had told him that it does not matter who the fathered Addison's baby is, what matters is that he loves Addison and if he can love the baby the same way that he loves Addison then it does not matter that he baby isn't the child's father biologically and no matter what anyone says and they can be happy together again. His thoughts where interrupting by Addison walking out onto the balcony.**

"**We need to talk Derek."**

"**Yeah, we have to a lot to talk about."**

"**Derek I'm sorry that I never told you about the baby it was wrong for me to lie to you about our son."**

"**I don't know what to say to you Addison."**

"**Something. Anything Derek. Yell at me please."**

"**Just one question Addison why did you let me think that Mark was the father of our son?"**

**She knew that she had to tell Derek the whole truth. "Derek, you would not talk to me, every time that I tried to tell you about the baby, and you just blew me off every time that you saw me. However, Mark was there and he cared about the baby and me. He told me that he wanted to be a father to my baby and that I owed it to him to have this chance. I guess that I really did owe it to Mark."**

"**Owe it to Mark? Owe him what?"**

"**To be a father, I took that from Mark when I killed our baby."**

"**You were…Mark got you pregnant?"**

"**Yes! Derek I..."**

"**Get away from me." Derek left the room.**

**Alone in the room Addison begin to cry the pain was too much for her to handle. She needs to leave but she also needs Derek as well. Addison felt something running down her leg, she moved her fingers over it and she prayed that it was not what she thought it was but it was, blood and amniotic fluid. Addison let out a blood-curling scream. Derek came running into the room seeing the blood and amniotic fluid he quickly grabbed Addison.**

"**Everything is going to be okay Addison, I promise that everything is going to be fine and so is our son, Addie."**

**

* * *

****Final Chapter Coming Soon**


	2. Found

**Chapter 2 – Found**

Derek Sheppard felt that he had aged ten years. All he knew about medicine was challenging him at this very moment, the thought of losing Addison and their son nearly killed his very soul. Bailey and Richard banned him for the OR and gallery. All he wanted was for someone to give him an update on Addison and his child.

**3 Hrs Earlier**

Derek busted thru the ER doors of SGH with Addison in his arms. "Hey, I need some help over here! It's Addison, she may have placenta abruption, please help me." People move quickly around Derek as he rattled off what he believed to be Addison's symptoms.

Richard order him out of the exam room, as Callie and Bailey went about examining Addison. The arrival of Bailey's interns caused Derek to nearly had a baby with a bumble bee on it do to with, well it mostly was just about one intern that Derek didn't want to see and that was Meredith Grey and Derek not wanting Meredith anywhere near Addison and his son. After 15 minutes of arguing with Bailey, Richard, and Bailey's interns it was decided by Richard that Alex would be the intern on this case.

Not even five minutes later the gang was rushing out of the exam room on the way to the OR to save Addison and the baby. 15 minutes after they had left Mark Sloan showed up and started demanding answers about Addison and the baby as if it was his right.

"Why didn't anyone call me and let me know that Addison was in the hospital!" Mark screamed at Derek.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Derek yelled at him.

"What happens to my son and his mother is my business."

"No he is my son, Mark, Addison told me the truth about everything yesterday afternoon along with the reason that she was letting people think that you was the father of her child but that ends today Mark you wanna play daddy then get your own child and go play daddy." As Derek start to walk away missed the look on Marks face as well as his fist making its way to Derek's face. Upon contact with his face the hugest fight known to man broke out in the halls of SGH. (**A/N:** In case you had not notice but I'm jumping in time…this is from the aspect of someone waiting to hear about a love one in surgery)

While the two idiots where fighting they had not notice that Bailey, Richard, Callie, and Alex walked in on them fight with news of Addison and the baby.

"You two idiots break it up right now do u hear me?" Bailey yelled at Derek and Mark, which cause them to stop fighting. (**A/N:** I have decided to skip Derek and Mark begin told about Addison and the baby's stats straight to the big surprise)

**Addison's Room**

Derek was still in shocked over seeing Addison holding not only their son but their daughter as well. Twins he was the father of not only one child but two. "Addison!" Derek called out in a timidly voice.

"Hey come look at the twins, I think that DJ has yours eyes but Carson is going to have my eyes and hair color, Derek what's wrong?" Addison asked him.

"I never thought that this day would ever happen, especially after the divorce and that this day has come I just feel that…"

Addison cut him and put his mind at easy. "Derek you have nothing to feel guilty about, I keep you in the dark about the true paternity of our babies but I was feeling hurt and thought that you wouldn't want to be a part of the babies' lives and now that I wrong, Derek I want to know if we can…"

"We're still married and I think that this time we are going to be just fine."

"Yes we are."

"So DJ and Carson, are you sure that you want our son named after me? I'm just saying that…"

"Derek Christopher Sheppard, Jr. and Carson Elizabeth Sheppard are perfect names for the twins since originally I thought that I was just having one baby I came up with the name were Carson Derek Sheppard. So is there anything wrong with the twin's names?"

Derek looks down at his daughter in his arms and had a bright idea. "I have just one requested involving our daughters middle name, I want it to be Adrienne after her mother. So what do you say?"

"Deal!" Addison told him.

"Did you hear that Carson Adrienne Sheppard?" As her parents looked at her baby Carson let out a yarn and went back to sleep."

**6 Months Later **

The wedding was held in the back yard with a breathtaking mountain view in the background. Their family and closest friends were gathering to see the couple renew their vows to each other again. Each Sheppard held one of the twins as the wedding progressed and they lived happily ever after.

A/N: I know the ending sounded cheesy but it ended the way that I wanted it to end. Thank you to all whom read and reviewed both times this fic was posted. Thank you again, K


End file.
